


Broken Wings

by Interupptingmoose218



Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson
Genre: Ari - Freeform, Bird-kids, Black Scottie, Blood, Boats, Confusion, Crying, Death, Depression, Dog - Freeform, Dog Crates, Dolphins, F/M, Family, Fang - Freeform, Flock, Flying, Funny, Gazzy - Freeform, Humor, Love, Maximum Ride - Freeform, Murder, New York, Nudge - Freeform, Sad, School, Stubborn, Talking, Total, Washington D.C, Wings, Wolves, angel - Freeform, blind, brother, erasers, iggy - Freeform, max - Freeform, planes, sick, whitecoats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:11:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interupptingmoose218/pseuds/Interupptingmoose218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place in book 1 of James Patterson's Maximum Ride series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Wings

The wind flowed over my feathers, as we soared through the sky. I closed my eyes, and felt the wind whipping my hair back, it rippled my shirt. I looked at my flock. Iggy, flew to my right. His golden wings, stretched farther than me, but beat in a steady rhythm close to that of my wings. His unseeing eyes focused ahead of him. His arms held still at his side. His face was content, we all loved flying, we just felt so free, and strong. My head turned to my left. Fang flew on my other side, the wind was blowing his long beautiful black hair out of his air revealing both of his big brown eyes. He was like a shadow, he often wore black, so when flying his whole body was black, when Fang flew in the dark he was near invisible. 

I tilted my wings, and led the flock in a large arc and we headed back to the house. Spoiler alert - we never made it. We landed in front of our house. I shook out my wings, but kept them out to cool off. They were hot from exercise. I had my hand on the doorknob, when I got a feeling that something wasn't right. A sense of unease settled over me. I turned around, and scanned the forest surrounding the house. I didn't see anything, but that was where I was wrong. Erasers suddenly melted out of the forest fully "wolfed out", there must have been 50. How Angel didn't sense them was a mystery. Oh yeah, there's something else I should mention. Angel can read minds. 

"Go go go go!" I herded my flock into the sky. They didn't need my command, they were in the air before I was. My head flew around as I heard the low rumble of an engine, and it was getting closer. I turned my head around. A chopper, and getting bigger. We didn't have much time. "Evasive!" I screamed, we all ducked, and dived, and turned, we never once bumped into each other not even Iggy. It didn't matter. I heard a scream, my head flew around. An Eraser was leaning out of the chopper, slipping a bag onto Nudge's head. Iggy was furiously screaming curse words, punching at the Eraser, kicking it hard. But he couldn't keep, up with the chopper and get a good kick in, before another Eraser grabbed Iggy. I yelled to get the rest of the flock's attention, and flew over to them. I attacked the Eraser holding them, he turned and threw, literally threw Iggy, and Nudge into the chopper. The bags writhed, as they searched for weaknesses, and struggled to get out. I threw punch after punch, and delivered a swift side kick to the Eraser's side. I heard his breath leave in a whoosh. He soon caught it again, and was after me once again. I ducked into the chopper followed my Angel, Nudge, and to fight better, only to immedietly regret that decision. 8 more Erasers surrounded us, and the last thing I remember was a bag being stuffed over my face. 

*****  
I woke up, in yep you guessed it; A dog-crate. I shook my head trying to clear my drousyness. I heard Fang groan as he sat up, I flew to the edge of my cage. All of us were here, stacked in a row across from each other. Angel was to my left, Fang to my right. Angel whimpered, I moved to my left, and grabbed her hand through the bars. She looked at me. Here eyes were full of terror, but her face showed nothing. 

"Max?!" I heard Iggy's frantic voice. 

"Iggy! I'm here!" I assured him. I saw his hands, run along the cage, his face fell.

"Are we_?" He asked, he didn't finish. I sighed. 

"Yeah Ig. We're back at the school," I said. There were no white-coats, no treadmills, no Erasers but I just knew. 

"So I think it would be a bad time for me to say I have to pee," Gazzy said, trying to lighten the situation. And despite it all, I cracked a smile, it didn't last long though, because the door opened to reveal a white-coat.


End file.
